


The Problem With Ice

by SuspiciousLandlady



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Short One Shot, Snow and Ice, something silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuspiciousLandlady/pseuds/SuspiciousLandlady
Summary: Chris stopped at his tracks and watched him go, seeing how he stumbled couple of times. "I think you should be the one who needs to be careful, you look like you're about to tumble", he warned after watching how the younger man almost slipped when the ice surprised him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt to write Nivanfield! \ (•◡•) /

At first it seemed like this winter was going to be black as well, no sight of snow anywhere. The city was looking very gloomy and dark without the snow, not even the Christmas lights were able to save the atmosphere. It simply didn't feel like it was winter already.

You could see how children were waiting for the snow. The lack of snow was reducing the Christmas spirit and you could tell everyone was really waiting for something magical to happen.

But when December hit the calendar, something finally happened. And that something made all the children and people with chidlike attitude happy. 

It finally began to snow. For a start it was just small snowfall, but then it turned into heavy snowing. Everything was soon white, covered with a thick layer of snow and the temperature dropped down to very chilly.

Still, most of the people didn't seem to mind it, they were enjoying the wintery scenery. But with snow came along something else what wasn't very enjoyable at all...

"So, do you have any plans for Christmas?" Chris asked while he stared out of the window, curiously watching how people were stumbling outside in the snow. He was here to bring some paperwork from the latest mission and accidentally (or not) met Piers.

"Nothing much. I was invited for a Christmas Dinner but there's been too much hustle back at home that I feel like skipping it. Also I don't want to drive in a snowstorm like I did last year", Piers answered while standing next to Chris, sometimes glancing outside and sometimes the man beside him. "I guess you have plans for Christmas, don't you?" 

The older man nodded and moved his gaze, finally watching Piers instead of the window. "Yeah, me and Claire are going to spend Christmas together. It's kinda tradition between us, a chance to do something together after not seeing each other in a while", he told him and Piers could see from the look of Chris' eyes how he was waiting it. 

A small smile appeared on the younger's face for a moment, just long enough for Chris to see it before it disappeared. He couldn't help but wonder if Piers was feeling a little bit lonely, spending Christmas alone sounded kinda dull. After all, everywhere people were highlighting the said holiday as family holiday, time to spend time with relatives and family.

"But if you want", Chris started, drawing Piers' attention soon back to himself, "...we could spend Christmas with you. I'm sure Claire would not mind it and we always cook too much food anyway. It'd be even kinda relieve if there was someone else eating it with us."

Piers watched Chris without any words for a minute or two, just staring straight into his eyes and looking like he was trying to check that Chris wasn't joking or anything. And when he was convinced that he was serious, Chris could see how Piers' hazel eyes light up slightly. 

"Well, if you don't mind me... I guess I could stop by and have a dinner with you two", Piers said while turning his gaze away from Chris again, watching the room instead like it was somehow more interesting that the other man. 

His reaction amused Chris, he knows the younger one has more feelings for him than what he wanted to show. He wasn't sure did Piers know that Chris knew about them, but he didn't have the heart to say loud about it. Maybe Piers would notice it soon. 

They stood there after that in silence, the atmosphere turning a little bit awkward until someone finally stepped into the room and broke the silence between them. 

And when all the papers were checked and everything was okay, Chris started to head toward the main doors, Piers tagging along. They both greeted everyone who they saw while walking out of the building, but most of the time Chris was the one who greeted more enthusiastically. 

Stepping out of the building surprised them both, even though they knew it had been snowing while they were inside. But the amount of snow surprised them still, they didn't expect there to be this much snow. 

"My car's this way. Where's yours?" Chris asked before he began to head toward the parking lot which wasn't as full of cars as the closer one was. 

"Looks like we're heading to the same direction then", Piers laughed little bit while following him to the same direction, his eyes trying to find his own car in the middle of the parking lot. 

Chris laughed too while he walked along the sidewalk, trying to keep his balance because the ground was surprisingly slippery and the fresh snow was hiding everything under it. While he had been watching other people stumbling here, he hadn't believed it was this slippy.

They walked very carefully toward the parking lot until they finally arrived there, leaving the icy sidewalk behind.

"So, let's talk more about that Christmas dinner when it's closer to the time. Be careful Chris, the roads are probably icy too." Piers began to walk toward his own car what was at the other side of the parking lot.

Chris stopped at his tracks and watched him go, seeing how he stumbled couple of times. "I think you should be the one who needs to be careful, you look like you're about to tumble", he warned after watching how the younger man almost slipped when the ice surprised him.

"I'm okay, don't worry", was the answer he got and Piers even gave him a thumb up, though Chris knew Piers was about to slip any time soon.

He didn't have to wait long for that to happen, and when it happened, it looked like a slow-motion scene from a comedy movie. How Piers finally slipped on the ice under the snow and landed right on his butt, cursing like a sailor after that. 

The scene wasn't over yet though, instead of getting up like you'd normally do, Piers actually managed to slide right past his car and the final stop being the snowbank beside the parking lot.

"Oh my god, Piers are you okay?" Chris shouted while trying to restrain his laughter but failing it completely. He burst out laughing because the scene was indeed hilarious and the expression on Piers' face while he was sliding was great. He wanted to go back in time just to be ready to take a picture of it. 

Piers on the other hand felt like he's mortified. He probably was, his face getting more redder and he wanted to hide his face from the gazes. And Chris' laugh didn't help the situation at all. Piers had his own little pride and this event made part of it crumble. It wasn't only bad thing that he slipped like that in the middle of public area, but because his captain saw every single bit of it happening.

He could feel how his cheeks were burning now, the embarrassment devouring him piece by piece from the inside. He stood up without any words and started to pat his clothes, cleaning the snow off of them.

When Chris finally was able to restrain his laughter, he started to walk toward the younger man. Piers didn't look like he had hurt himself (except his pride), but he wanted to make sure he was okay. 

Chris carefully walked toward him, stumbling a little bit while realizing that this part of the parking lot especially was more slippery than the other part. He managed to walk past the spot where Piers slipped when he began to stumble really bad.

The snow was indeed hiding very successfully the fact that the ground was covered in ice and it was slippy as hell. 

After almost skating on the ice, his balance finally betrayed him and he slipped, also landing on his ass just like Piers did just a moment ago. Then came the sliding part, like he was repeating the scene all over again. 

His final stop wasn't next to Piers in the snowbank, but somehow he managed to slide across the parking lot and ended up in different snowbank, his whole body and even face covered in snow. 

The silence fell between them for a moment, until it was Piers' turn to burst out laughing like crazy. And he laughed the way Chris had never heard him laugh before. It was so genuine, gleeful and even too damn adorable. Instead of being ashamed like Piers had been, Chris just began to laugh as well while sitting in the snowbank. 

They both ended up laughing until they both were feeling a little bit cold and their lungs hurt. 

"Are you okay?" Piers asked when he stopped next to Chris, helping him get up and still chuckling time to time. 

"I'm okay, what about you?" Chris answered and cleaned the snow off of his coat.

"Nothing's broken", Piers informed after he was able to control his chuckling.

They then stared each other silently, until they both were laughing again. After helping each other to clean the snow off from their clothes, they managed to get back to their cars without slipping anymore. This was so going to be something they'd talk about during the Christmas dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning to write some Nivanfield stuff but I'm lazy and shy and then I kinda forgot it.... Until now.
> 
> This was a prompt from tumblr: "You just watched me slip on the ice and wind up sitting in the snowbank beside the parking lot. You're laughing and now it's you slipping and your face in the snowbank across from me"
> 
> I tried my best! I hope I didn't fail this miserably ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ  
> Also my mother tongue isn't English, so if there's some strange shit going on, I'm very sorry about it! 
> 
> Thank you for reading this silly one shot! \ (•◡•) /


End file.
